The Last Night
by Thief of Life
Summary: All Antonio wanted was Lovino to get well. Unfortunately, fate didn't seem to agree with him. One-Shot. Spain/S. Italy Human AU.


_Authoress Notes: Hi there! :D This is another of my super babble notes~. Anyways, this is my first tragic/angsty story. I hope I didn't screw it too much! The idea of it came… out of nowhere (I can't believe I write that in every single A/N -.-) Half the story was done yesterday, when I was seriously sick, so if you see non-sense stuff there, now you know why. I'm supposed to be resting right now, as I'm still really sick, but this just screamed at me to post it. Please Review and tell me how it was~! Reviews make me feel better~ _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Nor I ever will. It belongs to it's respectful owner Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_Oh! Before you start reading, I know Romano is OOC, but it was intended to. I've noticed that in my other stories, the divisions don't appear. I've tried to fix it, but to no avail. So, sorry if it happens with this one. Ok, now on with the story~! Review when you finish, da? ^^_

_**The Last Night**_

White.  
Everywhere.

The walls were white, the sheets were white, everything was white. The nauseous smell of death and sickness rolling in the air, filling every room.

Antonio sat quietly in the way too stiff and uncomfortable chair, eyes closed. He hadn't been able to sleep in the past few days, worry eating his insides, and decided to rest a bit while waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't even know. For Lovino to wake up, for the doctors to come and tell him he was fine, that he could take him home, for finally wake up and be able to deem this as a bad dream, a nightmare. But he knew none of that would happen. Lovino was sick, he knew it. He hadn't been his normal self lately and was noticeably not right. Antonio always knew Lovino was rather fond of sleeping, but even he knew that when his cute little tomato started sleeping more than usual, when he didn't want to eat anymore, when he started being unable to focus and was always whining of being in pain, Antonio knew he wasn't fine. He had brought him to the hospital after Lovino blacked out suddenly while taking a shower, two days ago. The doctors had promised to tell him the results of many tests they were going to do to Romano. Which in the end, they did perform but he still didn't know the results of. And so far he had seen no other that the annoyed- looking nurse who brought Lovi food. And he must admit that even just looking at the food made his appetite throw itself from a window. Other than that, he had not being able to contact the doctors. Everytime he saw them in a hallway when he went to the bathroom, or was going home to take a shower and they noticed him there, they quickly left practically running towards the opposite direction. And Antonio could swear that everytime that happened, he saw an unknown, an unrecognizable glint in the doctors eyes, and he forced himself to sway that thought away, knowing to the fact that the thought would come back to him, make him ask himself why and what was that.

He sat in the stiff chair, eyes still closed, and nearly falling asleep, when he heard a soft, quiet whisper. He looked to the bed in front of him, where his boyfriend and ex charge was sprawled, and saw that he was awake. Lovino's once lithe, goodly formed body was now as thin as a stick, his once warm and slightly tanned skin was now paler than snow, and definitely as cold as it too. His arms and hands were the home of needles and tubes, that connected to sacks full of liquids that who knows what they are but that doctors liked to call medicines.

"Lovi~ You're finally awake~!" he tried to keep his voice cheerful but the fact that he was still clueless to what was happening to Lovino, and the sight of Lovino like this, made his voice crack a bit, but enough for Lovino to notice and made his eyes teary.

"D-don't cry, bastard." he also tried to keep his voice even, but it turned out as a breathless whisper, and Antonio's eyes prickled with more unshed tears as he scooted closer to Lovi. He kneeled in the floor, and put his hand in his sick boyfriend's cheek, the other intertwining his fingers together. They stayed a moment like that, both merely looking at each other, Lovino telling him with his eyes how much it hurts, and Antonio quickly assuring him that he was going to be fine, that everything was ok. Although, they both knew it was a lie. But in moments like these, it was a comforting one.

It was then, when the door was gently knocked and they both looked to see a blonde doctor standing there, papers resting in his arms and a expression-less face.

"May I have a talk with you, Mr. Carriedo?"

Antonio looked at Lovino, who frowned."Just go, bastard." Antonio then nodded at the doctor and stood up then left the room.

"I'm Doctor Kirkland. I'm Lovino's assigned doctor. I assume you are Lovino's partner?"

Antonio nodded. "Yes, I am. What did you wanted to talk to me about?"

Dr. Kirkland sighed. "I'm afraid we know what he has. All our tests confirm it..." He paused and looked at Antonio, who realized this  
wasn't going to be a good notice. But, he knew it since the beginning. He stared back at the Dr., a serious look on his face.

"Then tell me, what does he have? It can't be that bad..." he trailed off, ad looked at the Dr., whose look proved wrong Antonio's last statement.

"He has leukemia, Mr. Carriedo." he paused and yet again glanced at Antonio "I'm afraid that it's too advanced, but we can still give him chemotherapy and/or radiation and hope for the best."

Antonio was at a loss of words. His eyes couldn't bear with it and freed the tears that had long ago threatened to escape. His mouth was wide open, but no sounds came from it. It was his Lovino they were talking about. His Lovino. His lover. His ex charge. The light of his eyes. And he was sick. He had leukemia. It may have been too late. As always, he blamed it on himself. Why didn't he noticed sooner? Why didn't he took him to the hospital when he saw something that wasn't right? Why didn't he acted sooner?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Dr. Kirkland cleared his throat.

"So, do you want to give him the treatment? We'll start with chemotherapy and then maybe with radiation, depending if it works or not."

Antonio nodded, mind still away in a world where he's the cause of Lovi's problems. They arranged the cost and days he would received the treatment, and such. They agreed to start chemotherapy in two days, Thursday. After that, Antonio came back into the room. He kneeled beside Lovino's bed once again.

"What did he want?" Lovino asked, voice low and quiet.

"N-nothing" Antonio had to fight the urge to sniffle "Just telling me we can go home tomorrow... And arranging your treatment schedule." He said, looking at the walls, unable to look Lovino in the eyes.

"Arranging my treatment schedule?" Lovino looked confused. "What do I have?"

Antonio stayed silent. He closed his eyes, feeling the stinging pain of tears coming, and not doing anything to prevent them from falling.  
He felt them coating his sun- kissed skin with it's salty liquid, and then felt a cold, yet comforting hand in his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Lovino's teary face looking down at him. He grabbed the spaniards face and brought him up to kiss him. The kiss was chaste and simple, just a lip-lock, then began to grow hotter,  
more passionate. It was surprising for the spaniard that Lovino was the one leading him. Lovino nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for permission. Antonio was more than glad to let him, and soon tongues danced with each other. Lovino's hand lowered, and soon was snaked around Antonio's neck, who tilted his head to give him more access. After a few seconds, they fell apart, both panting and flushed. Lovino then surprised Antonio once again, pulling him into a soft - Lovi didn't have much strength left- yet loving embrace, which Antonio didn't doubt to return. They stood like that for some moments, till Antonio heard something. A sob. Lovino was crying. He quickly broke the hug and took the Italian's face in his hands and put his forehead against his.

"Shhhhhhh... Lovi, everything will be fine. Shhhhhh" he tried to calm his boyfriend.

"P-please tell m-me. W-what do I-I have?"

"..."

"Answer me, d-dammit!"

"... Leukemia."

Lovino stared at him, wide eyed, and Antonio hugged him tightly again.

"Everything will be all right, ok? I will not leave you. Ever." He smiled a sad smile, which when he released the smaller man, he surprisingly enough returned.

"I know." And with one last peck on Antonio's lips, he went to sleep.

Those two days, Tuesday and Wednesday, had passed faster than wanted. They had returned to the spaniard's house and Lovino had stayed in  
bed. Antonio had looked after him which left him hardly getting any sleep.

Dark bags now layed under his eyes as he glanced at the sleeping man beside him. He stroked his cheek. It felt so cold. Wishing it all could be back to normal, he finally fell asleep.

Antonio waited patiently in front if the bathroom door, where Lovino currently was changing, to make sure he was alright. He didn't have much strength anymore and... Antonio didn't want to even think about what could happen.  
It was 7:15 am of the dreaded Thursday. Lovino's first day of chemotherapy. He had prepared a bag with comfortable clothes and books and stuff to keep him entertained. He was going to be in a bed with all those injuring things inside of him, pumping the strong 'medicine' that could help, as well as to worsen, him.

The door finally opened and revealed a pale Lovino.  
"Ready?" Antonio asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah. Let's go." replied Lovino, voice as weak as always (as of lately.)

With that they went downstairs, Antonio helping Lovino, and got into the car. The drive there was a good 35 minutes, time that Lovino once again took to have a nap. Antonio just drove, constantly glancing at Lovino from the corner of his eye. Soon enough, he was deep in thought. If this was how Lovino was feeling and acting, and he hadn't received that strong treatment yet, how was he going to be when he does? The question remained unanswered and he decided to sway it away.

They got to the hospital and after many failed attempts of waking Lovino, said man finally woke up and they made their entrance. They found Dr. Kirkland and soon they were in the room, Antonio on the same stiff chair and Lovino in the bed, once again hosting a needle and tube party. Antonio couldn't help but stare at the transparent liquid leaking through those needles and once again the question he had made earlier, came back to his mind.

"Antonio?" Antonio broke from his train of thought when he heard Lovi.

"Yes? What is it Lovi?"

Lovino blushed. "Could you... Hold my hand please?" he extended a this, frail hand towards the spaniard, who gingerly took it.

"You'll stay, right?" fear was evident in Lovino's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here, ok?" he smiled at his lover, who weakly smiled back.

Antonio stayed holding his hand till Lovino fell asleep, which wasn't much later, and Dr. Kirkland once again asked talk to him.

"What is it this time?" Exhaustion was very obvious in his voice, as well as in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I just want to let you know the treatment schedule."

"Again?"

Dr. Kirkland ignored the question and proceeded.

"He will receive the treatment like this. We treat him a full month, then the next one he stays home resting and taking it easy. We'll switch depending on how it results and if it's needed we'll use radiation. What do you think?"

"As long as he cures, I'm willing to do anything."

"I can't assure anything. I revised the tests results again yesterday and came to the conclusion that even if he takes this treatment, he has 20% - 35% chances to cure. But we'll see, Mr. Carriedo, not everything is lost." he patted his shoulder friendly, and left. Antonio sighed. All that was left was to wait.

Months had passed and things were the same, if not worse. Lovino had become even thinner, if that was possible, his hair was falling, He didn't eat anymore, and didn't even had the strength to stand up. There were countless nights were none of them, Antonio and himself, didn't sleep due to Lovino throwing up his life in the bathroom, Antonio was there to comfort him and do what he could to help. He was the one who had to bath Lovino, he had to force him to eat, because otherwise Lovino would pass his life sleeping. He would barely talk, and if be did, his voice cracked and was breathless. There were also many nights which Antonio would spend off crying while Lovino slept, unable to hold in anymore the pain and extreme grief that took over him at seeing his young and once healthy lover, being unable to have a life anymore. Sure, Lovino was more 'cuddly', if that could even be  
called that, and he smiled more, and he was gentle and quiet. But Antonio knew he needed support, that his life depended on him now, that those smiles were forced and tried to hide the extreme pain and desperation held within him, and that he was quieter and peaceful because he didn't have the strenght to be himself anymore. Oh, how much he missed his old Lovino. The one who would headbutt him, curse him, slap him, be mean to him, but was so Lovino, the one he fell in love with, the one that when no one was looking, could be as lovely, and cute and gentle and caring as he was with him. That would kiss him out of the blue, who would give him gifts even if he wouldn't admit they were from him and that blushed when was flattered and loved.

Needless to say, the visits to the hospital to receive the treatment were just hell. For both of them. It was a torture for Antonio to just sit there and watch how his cute little lover was made a foamie by the doctors, who everytime they came, the put more and more needles into Lovino. For Lovino it was even worse. Having to be still in bed, with all those excruciatingly painful needles and sacks and tubes all violating his skin and veins, and having to see the pained face of the one he loved the most. He tried to stay awake but his body couldn't take it and he fell asleep. Antonio liked to think that everything they were passing by was going to be worth in the end. That everything was going to be fine...

"Mr. Carriedo?" Dr. Kirkland poked his head on their room, where Lovino was, unsurprisingly, asleep and Antonio watched him. Antonio didn't respond he just stood up and went out of the room, face stoic.

"Yes?"

"Lovino's condition hasn't improved. On the contrary. It worsened. I'm afraid we'll have to use radiation. If it's ok with you, of course."

"Is it stronger? I mean, is it even more cruel than chemotherapy?" Antonio wasn't sure if the Dr. knew what he was meaning, he just didn't know how to put it.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. And yes, I'm afraid that it will be more harsh to Lovino's body, but it's the only remaining option. If it doesn't work..." Antonio understood what that silence meant, and tears prickled his eyes.

"I understand. When can he start?"

"Next week. He has to rest his body from all the harm the chemotherapy has done, and since this will be stronger, he'll have to be well rested.

"However, the treatment won't be as consecutive as this one. He will receive it once every two months."

"I see. Well, I suppose I'll see you next week?"

"Monday."

"Ok. I'll be taking my leave then, my little tomato is done for the day." Dr. Kirkland gave him a weird look about the nickname but otherwise nodded then left. Antonio came back into the room, where a nurse was helping Lovino quit all those needles and evil instruments he had on.

"What did the doctor want?" Lovino asked, his voice cracked and low.

"He was telling me that you have to take other treatment." Antonio said, his face looking tired and older.

"Along with chemotherapy! Is he crazy?" Lovino tried to shout, but it barely came out loud enough to hear.

"No. They cancelled chemotherapy. It... Isn't working. They'll give you radiation." Antonio grabbed Lovi's hand and lead him out of the room.

Lovino stopped dead in his tracks.  
"R-radiation?"

"Yeah. But it won't be as regular, so don't worry." Antonio forced a smile and continued walking.

Lovino then pulled Antonio in a sudden hug.

"_T-ti amo_, you know." He sobbed. He knew how radiation worked. He knew what it could cause. He couldn't take it in and cried. All he loved may be lost if this didn't worked.

"I love you too Lovi." Antonio's smile was honest this time, and Lovino returned it.

That week passed fast and soon enough it was Sunday night. That night, both prayed the harder that they had ever done for this to work. Antonio wouldn't be the same without Lovino and Lovino didn't want to lose what he loved the most. That night both shared tears of desperation that the other didn't knew about.

Morning came and with it brought nervousness. They barely talked that morning. The silence was unbearable but both of them were too nervous to break it. Just like that they made it to the hospital were the Dr. Kirkland took Lovino and left Antonio in the waiting room sitting in another one of those god damned stiff chairs. After a few hours (of pure hell) the doctor came to where Antonio was.

"Mr. Carriedo... The nurses are helping Lovino right now. Remember to come next month to check him. Ok?" Antonio nodded and Lovino came out, in a wheel chair, looking pale. Antonio took him and left.

That month was pure and definite hell. Lovino's state seemed to worsen, if possible, even more. He passed the days throwing up what he did and didn't have in his stomach. He could hardly eat anything and he fell asleep at the minimum opportunity. The little bit of hair he had, fell. At seeing this, he started crying hysterically and held on Antonio for dear life. Feliciano, Ludwig and everyone, came to visit him, wishing him to get well soon. Feliciano was the one who stayed around the more. He was his brother after all. He came everytime he could and was always there for what they needed. Ludwig came with him and offered his help as well. After a while, they stopped coming, having too much work to do, but they still called everyday and such.

The day of the monthly check-up came, and judging by how the Dr. looked... It wasn't good.

Months kept passing and Lovino kept being treated. His health kept getting worse and worse. They both knew the end was near, but neither wanted to acknowledge it.

Then, after one of Lovino's session, Dr. Kirkland came to Antonio.

"Mr. Carriedo... I... I've got something to tell you."

Antonio stayed silent, face exhausted yet expressionless.

"The treatment... It... It isn't working. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

Antonio didn't fight it, he let his tears free.

"How much time?" it came out as a whisper. A breathless whisper.

"4 months at best. I'm sorry, I truly, truly am."

Lovino then came out of the door, in a wheelchair as always and Antonio went to him. He grabbed him gently and took him home, where he embraced him all day long.

The next day was special. For both of them.

Antonio let Lovino sleep all the morning, then woke him up and told him to get dressed nicely. They were going out. Lovino did as told, and that night they went to a nice, fancy restaurant Antonio knew Lovino always wanted to go to. There, they ordered and had a nice time, Lovino tried his best to enjoy as much as possible. And he did. After they ate dessert, Antonio turned serious.

"Lovi..." he kneeled beside him, and took out a little, satin-covered box and opened it, to reveal a delicate, gold ring inside. Lovino was dumbstruck.

"Lovino Vargas, you're the only one who's ever made me feel this way. We've been together through everything, good and bad. You're the only one who I've ever wanted and rest assured that if given the chance I would never change or trade you for anything" _'Though you almost traded him for his brother' _he thought "That one time I almost did... I-I... Let's just forget that. But the point is that I love you just by how you are and I want to pass the rest of my life with you, be it long or short. And I want you to know that you can count with me for everything and that I will never, ever, leave you. So... Will you, Lovino Vargas, marry me?"The whole restaurant was watching and Lovino was still in shock. Antonio gulped nervously, then he had an armful of Italian with him. Lovino hugged him with all his (almost non-existent) strenght and squeezed him lovingly.

"Yes yes, a million times yes. I love you Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, _ti amo_!"

And with that Lovino clashed their lips together, lovingly yet passionate. They broke apart seconds later, both panting and flushed and Antonio put the ring in Lovi's finger while the crowd clapped. They smiled and left the restaurant (not without paying first) and headed home where a whole make-out session led to a whole more. They made love that night and they made sure to express the other how much he loved him. It was the best night of their lives.

They started arranging everything the day after. They called churches and priests and everything. A month later they had everything arranged. The wedding would be in a month and it was going to be something simple. Just a few nations, a get-together and a simple ceremony. Everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could go. Antonio couldn't wait to claim Lovi as his (not that he hadn't done that before.) After that super special night, Lovino had gotten  
better. At least, so it looked like. He didn't spend as much time in bed, he was eating a little bit more, he didn't complain about how 'ugly he thought he looked' and so on. Antonio couldn't be happier.

They sent the invitations, got their suits, had the decoration they wanted and everything was flowing like it should.

Soon, they were just three days before the wedding. The nerves of both of them were having a frenzy and they were super excited. That morning, Antonio woke up early. He had a weird... Dream. Although it couldn't be called that since all there 'happened' was that he kept hearing whispers. It was no real dream, just whispers. He only understood one: _'It's the last night.'_ He woke up startled after hearing it and even after he had opened his eyes, he could hear it. He looked over at Lovino, who had woken up from the surprise.

"You ok?" His voice had gotten a bit louder recently, but the way he said this, sounded like when he was sick. Which, technically he still was.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream." Antonio sent him a smile that was quite not convincing but Lovino let it go, too lazy to give it too much importance.

The day passed unevently. They had breakfast, they worked on the tomato fields, well, more like Antonio worked on the fields, Lovino just watched. He had gotten weak again recently and Antonio didn't  
want him to force himself much. In the evening Antonio cooked paella, and they ate peacefully outside. Antonio had gotten a weird feeling all day long. Like something bad was going to happen. But he decide to ignore it. _'As long as Lovi is ok, nothing else matters.'_ he thought.

That night, they went to sleep early, Lovino claimed that he was too tired. Antonio didn't mind it, he was tired too. Yet something didn't felt right.

"Tonio..." Lovi said, half asleep.

"Yes, my cute little _tomate_?" he smiled at the other.

"_Ti amo."_ Lovi's eyes closed a bit more "Never forget that, ok? You are the best thing that ever happened to me_. Ti amo_, and I never meant any of all those rude and mean things I did to you in the past."

"I know Lovi, I know. And I love you too. Never forget that either." Antonio said, smiling and putting his arm around Lovino's waist then closing his eyes, falling asleep.

"You were with me in good and bad, through sickness and health. I think we acted as a married couple since long ago." Lovino smiled a weak, tired smile, put his hand in Antonio's cheek and closed his eyes. He muttered a "_Ti amo_" and gave away his last one breath.

_Authoress Notes: Fail story is fail. And I'm pretty sure I screwed up Lovi too much. T_T But tell me how I did, da? I wanna know if it's ok with you guys, because I certainly don't think it's good. I tried my best but it's not so easy being in the state I am right now. Sorry for any given typos, or just epic fails in my grammar/spelling. English is not my main language, after all. Please Review, they make me recover faster and bring Lovi back to life, da? ^^_

_Translations: Ti amo (Italian): I love you._

_Tomate (Spanish): I think that one is pretty obvious. ^^_


End file.
